


In the moonlight, you

by thelala123



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Gentle Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: And so she kissed her, a smile playing on her lips.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	In the moonlight, you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!!

It was as if time stopped around them. Everything went to a stand still; the winds came to a halt, the noises of engine revving in the streets were muted and all that was left was the sounds of their breathing permeating the still air.

She let out a shaky sigh. Was it even possible for a person to become prettier than usual? Her soft yet smouldering gaze that held a thousand words untold illuminated by the rays of the climbing moon. She could feel her breath hitch, as emotions fluttered in her stomach in the form of butterflies.

She wished to know all that she held within her eyes. She wished to dig into the pools of sand and find treasure worthy of the gods themselves. 

She wanted to know everything.

  
  


"Miku." Her lover's lips curled. Her voice was as sweet as nectar, enough to make even the worst of demons to yearn of such a treat. She loved the way her name rolled from her lips; no matter how many times she had heard it in the past she'd never get tired of it.

"Hibiki." She breathed. Her sun. The way her name rang from her mouth felt right. It was like drinking a cup of her chocolate on a cold day. A chilling breeze on a hot summer's day. The analogy was one and the same.

Warm. Her hands were warm, Miku noted. She could feel that electrifying sensation spread from the tips of her fingers to the rest of her body. An addicting feeling. Hibiki squeezed her hand, inching closer and closer.

Miku smiled. She loved her. She loved her with every fiber she had. 

And so she kissed her, a smile playing on her lips. A kiss that would be one of many more to confirm her love.  _ Their _ love.

Whether the world burned to ashes or not, Miku would always love Hibiki.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

  
  



End file.
